Sexpuniqua T'come
After recapping "Tearjerker", Agent Smith receives a call from B that he is needed, but rejects it in favor of his honeymoon. He and Sexpun are interrupted by Black Villain who intends to make a name for himself by killing Stan, but kills Sexpun instead. A year later, Stan is working as a construction laborer in Ireland but is caught by B who offers him a chance to avenge Sexpun's death. Smith returns and gains intel that Black Villain is up to no good, but finds out that he needs the help of someone else that wants revenge on Black Villain after being betrayed: Tearjerker. Smith sets out to the subterranean prison at Easter Island where Tearjerker is being held. Tearjerker laughs when asked for help, but commits after he finds they are going after Black Villain. In order to break him out, Stan gives him a metal-laced sandwich and lifts him out with a powerful electromagnet. At a flea market, they go looking for Tchochkie Schmear, Tearjerker's former henchman who now works for Black Villain. Tearjerker recounts how he was betrayed and shot by Black Villain. Tchochkie refuses to join at first, but when he starts to help, he is shot by an assassin. Going to Detroit, they gain further information at a salon that Black Villain is holding a house party. At the party, they split up. Stan finds the assassin that shot Tchochkie, but discovers she looks exactly like Sexpun, only black. After being knocked out and captured by Black Villain, he reveals that he cloned Sexpun, now calling her Sexpuneequa, and drags Smith off to his secret lair in an abandoned factory. There, he has Smith tied up and put on a conveyor belt as he monologs his evil plan to melt the icecaps while saving his street in Detroit and turning it into beachfront property. Tearjerker arrives and reveals that he has double-crossed Stan. At the abandoned factory, Tearjerker and Sexpuneequa show Smith how they plan to kill him while Black Villain shops for a surge protector for his plan. Stan tries to jog the clone's memory of their love as Black Villain starts his operation to cause the ice caps to melt. As Stan is about to give up, he remembers that Sexpun used to like sucking his feet. He takes off his shoes and one of his socks, and Sexpuneequa reluctantly falls for the lure until she regains her memory. Tearjerker tries to point out the flaws in the logic, but fails and goes to join Black Villain, who reveals that he also cloned Tearjerker. Fortunately for Stan and Sexpuneequa, the clones start fighting, making out, and killing each other. Just as the tidal wave approaches, Black Villain halts the approaching waters by unplugging the hair driers. As the helicopter with the magnet arrives flown by S, Smith has Sexpuneequa grab Tearjerker and they are both lifted to safety as Stan plugs the hair driers back in, restarting the tidal wave that washes over Black Villain. Realizing that she and Stan had rescued Tearjerker after he betrayed them, Sexpuneequa plunges him into the waters below where he later emerges impaled on a swordfish. Smith and Sexpuneequa retire to a beachfront property in Iowa with the congratulations of B after the President and half of the United States have been washed away. The two lovers ignore B, and decide to make out on the beach instead. The episode ends with Tearjerker resurfacing on a beach, only for an orca to appear, dragging him and the swordfish still attached to his body back into the ocean. S08e13 285.jpg S08e13 281.jpg S08e13 280.jpg S08e13 273.jpg S08e13 263.jpg S08e13 257.jpg S08e13 256.jpg S08e13 252.jpg S08e13 249.jpg S08e13 248.jpg S08e13 247.jpg S08e13 246.jpg S08e13 242.jpg S08e13 240.jpg S08e13 239.jpg S08e13 236.jpg S08e13 235.jpg S08e13 234.jpg S08e13 225.jpg S08e13 223.jpg S08e13 222.jpg S08e13 221.jpg S08e13 220.jpg S08e13 208.jpg S08e13 207.jpg S08e13 205.jpg S08e13 203.jpg S08e13 202.jpg S08e13 201.jpg S08e13 200.jpg S08e13 199.jpg S08e13 198.jpg S08e13 197.jpg S08e13 196.jpg S08e13 195.jpg S08e13 194.jpg S08e13 193.jpg S08e13 192.jpg S08e13 188.jpg S08e13 187.jpg S08e13 185.jpg S08e13 184.jpg S08e13 182.jpg S08e13 181.jpg S08e13 180.jpg S08e13 179.jpg S08e13 178.jpg S08e13 177.jpg S08e13 295.jpg S08e13 291.jpg S08e13 290.jpg S08e13 286.jpg S08e13 285.jpg s08e13_272.jpg Category:American Dad Universe Category:Black People Category:Clones Category:Humans Category:Female